Mistake of Promised
by Lycara
Summary: ›› He didn’t mean to say it, the words just came out. He shouldn’t have made them, those promises; how was he supposed to keep such pledges – ones that couldn’t be kept? ‹‹ Sequel to The Nightmare, the Promise ; Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Do NOT own.  
**Notes**: Some spoilers; might be a bit OOC (I'm so sorry if they are). Chance of spelling errors/grammar.

_Pairing_: Loki/Mayura  
_Genre_: Angst  
_Summary_: Sequel to The Nightmare, the Promise – He didn't mean to say it, the words just came out. He shouldn't have made them, those promises; how was he supposed to keep such pledges, ones that couldn't be kept?

Well, when I went back to look at the comments of "the Nightmare, the Promise" and saw most of you wanting a sequel and I never gave you one…

… I felt _guilty_. D8

So, I whipped this little fic for that. Though, I warn you I don't think it's very good (it's more like a quick drabble than fic in my view) but it up to you to decide what you think.  
**Review** to give me your opinion! (Did I do bad, good, inbetween – whatever)

My little Thanksgiving treat to you all.  
Enjoy…?

* * *

**. : Mistake of Promised : .**

Mayura had left for home a little while after their conversation back to her usual hyper self. The sun had set and it was dark out, stars becoming visible in the sky. He sat down in his usual spot behind his desk; it was quiet, Fenrir and Yamino had fallen asleep in a room nearby – he had seen them when escorting Mayura to the front door in his concern.

"_Promise?" She lifted her head up, meeting is gaze. "Promise me, Loki-kun? On my grave – you won't ever leave me?"_

_Stupid_, he cursed himself. Very _stupid._

"… _I promise you Mayura," he said, a slight smile on his lips. "… On your gave that I won't ever leave you."_

He didn't mean to say it, the words just came out. That hopeful look in her eyes, red from her earlier tears…

How was he going to keep such a promise?

His eyes wandered to a book sitting on his desk and pulled it over in front of him, opening it and flipped through the pages one by one idly with no reason at all.

He was only here in the human world was because he was exiled; Verdandi had told him the only way to return to Asgard was a certain time period and he was to continue collecting the evil auras until the right amount was secure.

He held the book's page in mid-turn, staring blankly down at it. Why did he make such a promise with her…?

_She smiled brightly at him, "I trust Loki-kun to keep my promise," she said, becoming cheerful again._

How he wanted to bang his head against a wall or even better, make her forget…

Though he frowned at the thought once it came for some reason; _it doesn't matter_, he told himself. He couldn't make her forget it if he tried.

He flipped the page over, not reading the words on the sheet and simply gazed at the picture of a mermaid. Indecision was raging in him; in a logical sense, he was regretting making such pledges he couldn't keep.

But what was the most foolish thing was that _he_ made her promise something.

"_Then, Mayura, promise me you'll stay by my side," he said suddenly, catching her gaze. "Will you keep that promise – _my_ promise?"_

She agreed to it but she was mortal, and he was a god – of course she didn't know _that_. How was she going to keep her word; she couldn't keep her promise either – she should know… She would age… and he _wouldn't_; whether it was his choice or not he would end up leaving sooner or later.

The words were lies, white lies, to comfort her.

"_Mm," she beamed. "It's our promise, Loki-kun. I promise to stay by Loki-kun's side, always and forever."_

'_Always and forever_', he mused silently. She still said it, even if she didn't have that.

His mind focused, staring at the mermaid on the book's page, brows knitting together; in some legends, eating the flesh of a mer gave immortality…

He stopped.

_Immortality._

_Maybe there was a way to make her immortal…?_ He paused at the thought, hesitating. Mayura had no clue of his god powers and his true form and the like; then there was another issue of accepting the never-ending life. He heard in some stories and legends, after a while when a mortal gains immortality, some of them do not wish for it anymore not being able to handle seeing their loved ones age and die… and they still the same, frozen.

He slammed the book shut in frustration; this was unlike him, getting worked up and just _irritated_.

Half of him knew since it was Mayura couldn't handle such a thing.

He let out a breathless sigh, arms crossed on his desk; he didn't know what to do.

"_I promise to stay by Loki-kun's side…"_

His lips formed a thin line, glaring at nothing. He let out a frustrated shout, blindly grabbing the book and threw it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud _smack_, crashing to the floor.

"… _always and forever."_

It was rare he lost his cool. He calmed himself. It was a mistake to ask such a promise…

"_Then, Mayura, promise me you'll stay by my side. Will you keep that promise – _my_ promise?"_

… but even worse, to make an impossible one. He didn't know what to do.

**: Fin :**

* * *

I know: "… OMG WTF?! WHAT KIND OF ENDING IS THAT?!!! THAT'S SUCH A DARK 'TREAT'! WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT?!"

F-Forgive me…? ; v ;  
This was the only thing that came to mind and sounded right for TNTP's sequel… Plus I've got no will to start a chapter story (since my muse for MaLokiRa is about gone…)

I'll make it up to you with a second chapter of Competition! And a third chapter of Forgotten Memories (I'm still trying to figure out the storyline…)  
I am hoping to get them up before 2010 so… please look out for them. (and if I don't you can attack me to get them done c':)

If you want though one of you can pick up where this one leaves off and write your own continuation…

**Review**~  
Don't be too harsh on me if you dislike it~ D;


End file.
